


he's got blue eyes deep like the sea

by lucashemwow



Series: does it make you feel alive? [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Ashton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Luke, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucashemwow/pseuds/lucashemwow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He groans, a sickening pain shooting through him. He can feel something wet beginning to trail down his leg, and in his hazy mind, he just barely manages to put together that it's slick, and he's just presented.</p>
<p>Fuck, he's an <i>omega.</i></p>
<p>(or, the one where luke goes into his first heat at a party, and it all goes downhill from there.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's got blue eyes deep like the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LyricalPary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalPary/gifts).



> so mpregashton on tumblr did this drabble where luke goes into heat and a party and ashton helps him through it and then all kinds of things happened, so i wanted to write it even though it wont be as good as anything shes written. but woo, enjoy!!
> 
> ((katy this is also for you bc i love you <3))
> 
> title from rhythm of love by the plain white t's ((the actual lyric is 'she's' got, but luke is a he so i changed it hah))
> 
> _reminder:_ please do not post/repost any of the things i have written and posted without my permission, no matter the website or the circumstance.

"This isn't the way to the movies," Luke pouts, crossing his thin arms over his chest, sinking down lower in his seat. The black blur of the night through the window isn't making him feel any better.

Jack laughs softly, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder without taking his eyes from the road. "No it's not. We're going to a party, as long as you don't tell Mum."

Luke scowls, glaring holes into his older brother's head. "I don't want to go to a party."

"Ashton will be there," Jack sings, pulling up to a big house that looks way too expensive for Luke to be there.

Luke bites his lip, looking at Jack. "Fine. But- can we please not spend too much time here? Please?"

Jack's eyes soften. "Of course bud. Say the word, and we'll go."

Luke nods, carefully climbing out of his brother's car, following him up the pathway to the front door. He automatically sticks close to Jack's side at the feeling of all the eyes on him. He can't help the fact that everyone here terrifies him.

It's irrational, he knows, because none of these people would dare look at him meanly, not when he's so obviously here with Jack, but he can't help but be scared. He's a runt compared to these people, tiny and shy. He's only 17, not to mention he hasn't even _presented_ yet.

So, he keeps himself close to his brother, the loud sounds of the people around him and the crushing weight of the crowd making his heart pound. Jack slides a hand around his shoulders, keen to keep him close as well.

Eventually, they make it to the kitchen, where it's significantly less crowded and it smells slightly more like food than sweat.

Jack spots someone, and promptly takes off towards them, bringing Luke along with him, despite the smaller boy's protests. Luke lets himself get distracted by the beauty of the house around him as he's dragged against his will.

"Ash!" Jack calls out, and Luke's heart flutters at the sight of the boy he's had a massive crush on since he met him.

"Hey Jack," Ashton calls back, starting towards them, and Luke forces himself to keep looking around, trying to stop himself from ogling over Ashton.

It's just, Ashton is so pretty, is the thing. He's all tall and big muscles and strong shoulders, several times the size of Luke to the point Luke is certain Ashton could completely fold him in half. He's got messy golden curls that look like sex hair no matter what he does, with eyes the colour of melted honey and deep, adorable dimples.

It's even worse today, how Ashton looks.

He's dressed in a black sweater that's low enough to show his amazing collarbones, black bandana holding back his even messier than usual curls, black skinny jeans clinging to his deliciously thick thighs, battered black boots sitting on his feet. He just looks so gorgeous, Luke can't help but want to kiss him senseless.

But Luke knows Ashton's an alpha, and one that's two years older than him. Plus, he's just Jack's little brother, why would Ashton go for _him_?

"Glad you could make it man," Ashton greets easily when he reaches them. Luke vaguely computes that this must be Ashton's house, too busy trying to keep his eyes from wandering up and down Ashton's body.

"Hope you don't mind, I brought Luke-"

Luke snorts, glaring up at his brother. "I was dragged against my will, don't give me that bullshit on bringing me."

Jack hits the back of his head. "Yeah yeah, stop being such a sarcastic little fuck. Anyways, I dragged Luke here, and he's not going anywhere and is going to stay next to me so that he doesn't get hurt and I don't get in trouble, right Luke?"

Luke rolls his eyes. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

Ashton laughs, causing the butterflies in Luke's stomach to flutter their wings in a sort of lovesick giggle. "C'mon," he says, nodding his head towards the backyard. "Let's go outside, there's less people out there and it's quieter."

When Luke follows the two of them outside, a sharp pain shoots through his stomach, making him wince and press a hand to his side. Jack shoots him a concerned glance, but he waves it off, dismissing it as something small.

Jack and Ashton start talking about whatever happened during uni that day, but Luke isn't paying attention, too busy trying to blink away the sudden dark spots clouding his vision.

"Luke, are you sure you're alright?" Jack presses a hand to his shoulder, eyebrows furrowed. That's when Luke realises that he's leaning heavily against the wooden railing, head in his hands because of how suddenly dizzy he is.

"Yeah," he mumbles, closing his eyes and gingerly touching his temples. "Yeah, must've been something I ate. M'gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

He stumbles his way to the door, disappearing inside before Jack can call him back. He can hear his brother curse from behind him, but he's already pushed his way to the stairs.

He has to tightly hold the banister to keep himself from falling down because of how shaky his legs are, hot flashes curling low in his belly every few seconds. His vision is starting to blur at the edges, his head swimming with dizziness. There's something obviously wrong, but he doesn't know what it is.

It isn't until he manages to push himself into an unoccupied bathroom and lock the door that he finally understands.

His hands brace against the sink, head hanging low as he struggles not to pass out. His heart is pounding so hard in his chest he's surprised it hasn't broken a rib yet, or beat right out of him.

He groans, a sickening pain shooting through him. He can feel something wet beginning to trail down his leg, and in his hazy mind, he just barely manages to put together that it's slick, and he's just presented.

Fuck, he's an _omega_.

He whimpers, collapsing back against the wall, sliding down until he can curl up in the corner, leaned up against the bathtub. He burrows into himself, trying to just get small enough to disappear, maybe everything would be okay if he did. He knows it isn't that easy though.

Everything feels so much more intense now. He can sense all of the alphas outside of the door, even all of the omegas. (They're all girls.) He can smell the scent of _Ashton_ coming from the towels he's buried his face into, and the faint aroma makes his hole throb with need.

Luke can't help but feel bitter about his status, despite the desperation slowly consuming him. Both of his older brothers are alphas, everyone thought that's what he'd be too. Plus, male omegas are rare, to the point that Luke's only heard of maybe ten of them in the world. He can only _imagine_ the kind of shit that he's going to get from all the boys at school.

He can feel something deep in the pit of his stomach shifting, changing, and it hurts so bad, he's just in so much pain he can't handle it, he wants it all to stop.

He sobs, twisting his hands into a towel, biting at it to keep in his screams. He vaguely remembers learning in health that an omega's first heat causes more pain than it does pleasure, but he never thought it would be this _bad_. He's so _empty_ , hole clenching down around nothing, tears pouring down his cheeks, skin so hot and everything aches, everything _burns-_

"Luke?" Ashton's voice sounds through the door, and Luke can feel his presence, the sunshine feeling that always accompanies him everywhere, but this time it's so much more intense. It draws a high-pitched whimper out of his throat.

Ashton obviously hears him, because the doorknob jiggles frantically, a panicked curse falling from his lips when he finds it locked. Luke finds a small comfort that Ashton can't get in, until he can hear the sound of the door being unlocked, and _of fucking course_ Ashton has a key.

Ashton breathes a sigh of relief when he finally manages to get the door open, pushing into the bathroom because _dammit_ Luke had been in here for a while and Ashton's worried.

He can see Luke's pushed himself into the corner, small body curled into an even smaller ball. His face is tear-stained and his eyes are watery, and Ashton feels this natural urge to bundle him up and fix him.

The whimper Luke lets out absolutely breaks his heart, and he steps forward to try and console him, but then Luke's scent hits him like a wall of bricks, his knees buckling, because _holy shit_ Luke smells so _good_. Also, holy shit, Luke's presented, Luke's an omega, _Luke's in heat_.

Ashton can feel the arousal burning low in his belly, though it's different than his reaction to other omegas; this time, he can feel the need to hold and protect and _mate_.

Luke lets out another whimper that breaks Ashton out of his thoughts. He collapses onto his knees, brushing Luke's hair from his eyes to see him better.

He's so obviously in pain, his small nose scrunched up, eyes clenched shut, agony showing clear in his face. Ashton feels a rush of sympathy towards the younger boy; he remembers the burning pain of his first rut, he can only _imagine_ what a first heat feels like.

"Sh baby, it's going to be okay," Ashton coos, reaching behind him to grab a towel and get it wet in cold water, hand not leaving Luke's face. He gently dabs at Luke's forehead, knowing he must be burning up.

Luke opens his eyes, the fearful expression making Ashton's heart clench in his chest. Ashton doesn't like seeing Luke like this, so he pulls Luke onto his lap, still slowly wiping his skin down with the cold cloth.

Ashton can only think about his instincts screaming at him to take Luke right then and there, mate him to make Luke _his_ omega. He knows Luke's thinking of the same thing, with the way he's burrowed himself into Ashton's shoulder, nosing at his skin.

Eventually, Ashton can't take it anymore. The scent of Luke is just too strong. "I'll be right back," he murmurs, smoothing his palm up Luke's spine. "M'gonna go find Jack."

Luke tenses up. He doesn't want Ashton leave, especially not now, not when he doesn't know what's going to happen to him, not when he doesn't fully understand what's happening in his body.

Ashton sees the terror in Luke's eyes, and he sighs, carding his fingers through Luke's hair. "Sweetheart, we've got to get you out of here before an alpha comes and tries to hurt you."

Still, Luke whines when Ashton pushes him off to stand up, because being that close to Ashton made him forget about his heat for a few seconds, and now that he's cold again, his body has apparently decided to up the ante, forcing more slick from his hole as the fire returns to his stomach.

Ashton curses when Luke's scent becomes so much stronger. His shoulders tense, hand desperately gripping the door handle to keep from turning around and fucking Luke long and hard. With a hurried, "Stay here," Ashton practically _flees_ from the bathroom.

Once he's alone, Luke curls himself back into a ball, closing his eyes and trying to calm down his body. The pain is flaring back up again, paralysing his body.

The door opens again, but he keeps his eyes closed and stays in his ball. The world feels a whole lot nicer in the dark.

He vaguely recognises the fingers in his hair belonging to Ashton, and the person hoisting him up into their arms as Jack. He gives a soft whimper, curling tighter in on himself.

"Get him out of here," Ashton orders, pushing Jack out of the bathroom, glaring at an alpha that perks up at the scent of Luke. " _Now,_ before an alpha tries to take him."

Jack throws him a grateful look, but Ashton stays right with him, snarling at any alpha that shows any interest in _his_ Luke. Which, when did _that_ become a thing?

Jack shoulders his way through the crowd until he's outside, snapping at a drunken alpha that reaches out to stroke his little brother's cheek, making the small boy whimper in fear.

He doesn't get the chance to react before Ashton has the guy pinned to the side of the house, growling in his ear until the other alpha frantically shakes his head, escaping into the house after Ashton's stepped back.

Jack raises an eyebrow, but chooses not the comment. Instead, he bundles Luke into the passenger seat, hurrying over to the driver's side afterwards.

Ashton bends to press a gentle kiss to Luke's forehead. "It's going to be okay sweetheart, don't worry." He looks up at Jack, holding the other alpha's gaze. While Jack is older, Ashton is undeniably a stronger alpha, and he uses the authority to his advantage. "Keep him safe. And text me when you guys get home."

Jack nods silently. Ashton steps back after buckling Luke in and closes the door, watching as they drive off.

He can't help the feeling that something is missing as Luke gets farther and farther away.

;

Luke honestly doesn't remember much else from that day. He only knows what Jack and his mum have told him.

Apparently, Luke passed out on the way home, the heat completely overwhelming his small body. Jack had brought him inside, explaining what had happened to Liz and Andrew.

Liz, being an omega herself, immediately knew what to do, and ushered Jack, Ben, and Andrew out of the house for a few hours, as they were all alphas and wouldn't be able to handle the scent of an omega in heat, even if Luke was related to all of them.

Then, knowing that Luke's body was too young to fully handle his heat without an alpha, she neutralised his heat with suppressants, but later warned him it would only keep his heat at bay for a couple of months.

Luke's grateful that his mum helped him so much, but knowing he'd have to go through the heat again relatively soon makes him sick, especially considering the only alpha he'll want to help him though his probably _hates_ him now.

He sighs to himself, idly strumming at his guitar, clad only in an oversized sweater and boxers. No one's going to see him, so does it matter if he's half-naked?

That is, until his stomach rumbles because he kind of hasn't eaten anything all day.

He groans to himself, putting his guitar down and stretching, relieved that the growing pains have seemed to stop.

He yawns, scratching absentmindedly at his exposed collarbone as he walks down the stairs, waving a small hello at where his mom is laying on the couch in the living room before he pushes into the kitchen. He immediately wishes he hadn't.

Ashton's sitting at the table with Jack, both of them laughing at something or other, though they fall silent when Luke walks in.

Heat steals over his cheeks when he notices Ashton, though he keeps his head down, too embarrassed to look at the older boy when he rummages through the cupboards.

He's still kind of bitter about being an omega, and being around the alpha that makes his heart skip a beat is making him nervous. He knows it doesn't work this way, but he's almost certain Ashton can smell Luke's crush on him, despite how crazy that idea is.

Nevertheless, Luke can feel Ashton's eyes burning holes into him, tracing up and down his body, lingering on his bare legs. Since settling into his omega status, his body's changed in more ways than one. His hips widened to be able to go through childbirth, and while his shoulders were broad before, now they seem ten times more so in comparison to the almost feminine curve of his waist. Not to mention, his ass has gotten curvier as well. He looks like an omega, and he _hates_ it.

"Are you feeling better, then?" Ashton's voice surprises him, making him head his head on the counter when he jerks.

He stands up, turns around, ruefully rubbing at the sore spot, surprised at the _fond_ he can see in Ashton's eyes. "Uh, yeah. Thanks, by the way. For the party incident."

Ashton gives him a soft smile, beautiful eyes twinkling. "No need to thank me."

Luke bites his lip, protectively holding his bag of crisps to his chest. "Still, uh. Thank you."

Then, before he can make an even bigger fool of himself, he scurries upstairs, collapsing against his door with a stupid smile once he's back in his room. _Fuck_ , Ashton just makes him so warm and _fuzzy_ inside.

He settles back down on his bed, but before he can grab his guitar, his door slams open, revealing a panting Ashton on the other side. Luke doesn't even get the chance to ask him what he wants before Ashton's crossed the room to haul him up, pressing him back against the wall, pressing their lips together.

Luke's mind blanks for a second, before he wraps his arms around Ashton's neck, leaning up on his tiptoes to get better access to Ashton's lips, whimpering when Ashton grabs at his hip. The sound makes Ashton press against him harder, hold him tighter.

When Ashton finally pulls away from Luke, he buries his head in Luke's neck, panting against his skin. Luke's much the same, breathing rushed and shallow, fingers gentle in Ashton's hair.

Eventually, Ashton manages to calm himself down, pulling back with a kiss to Luke's shoulder. He leans their foreheads together, eyes soft as they stare into Luke's.

"God, I've been wanting to do that for ages," he murmurs, pressing a helpless little kiss to Luke's lower lip.

Luke honestly can't wrap his head around what's happening. It must show in his face because Ashton sighs, stroking his thumb down Luke's side.

"Ever since the party," he whispers, looking down, "I can't get you out of my head. I've had this massive crush on you for a while now, but I didn't think it would go anywhere because I thought you'd be an alpha, and you were so much younger and Jack's little brother. But I just- I don't care anymore. I need to be with you. It doesn't have to be as mates if you don't want that to happen, but I need to be able to kiss you, I need to be able to hold you and call you mine."

Luke blinks, dumbfounded. The boy he's liked for going on a _year_ likes him back? And wants to be with him?

Ashton must take his silence as a no, because his face falls and he turns to leave, but Luke grabs his shirt, turning him back around and stretching up to kiss him again.

"I want that too," he mumbles against Ashton's mouth, pleased when Ashton's arms wrap around his waist.

Ashton presses a relieved kiss to his forehead, holding him close to his chest.

(In all honesty, Ashton is the perfect boyfriend. He's kind and loving and knows not to push his boundaries, and makes Luke feel safe and warm and loved. Anybody can see it, even Jack, despite his older brother not approving at first. There's no place else that Luke would rather be than nestled into Ashton's chest.

All he wants now is to mate with him.)

;

When Liz said that Luke's heat would come back in only a couple of months, he didn't think it would be this soon.

But, apparently it is that soon, because now he's currently hard and desperately horny and fighting the urge to rub himself off against the sheets. He's glad Liz took everyone out for a few days, enough time to let Luke do whatever he's going to do, which is definitely going to involve Ashton.

At the thought of his boyfriend's name, a shrill whimper leaves Luke's mouth. He can smell the older boy on _everything_ in his room, his senses heightened with the arousal constantly pooling in his belly.

Ashton's on his way, Luke knows that, but he curls himself up anyways, eyes closing as his body shakes with small sobs. He's so empty it hurts, the pain slicing through him, though definitely not as sharp as it had been the last time. Luke's glad of it.

Luke perks up at the sound of the front door being opened, pounding footsteps echoing up the stairs until Ashton's thrown open the door to his bedroom, breathing hard. His eyes widen at the sight of Luke, curled up naked on the bed, hard and absolutely _dripping_ with slick.

"Fuck," Ashton breathes, slamming the door shut once more as he strides towards the bed, shrugging off his jacket and shirt before he lets himself touch Luke.

Luke's back arches when Ashton trails a hand down his chest, thumbing over his hipbone in such a loving manner that it melts Luke's bones. He loves that Ashton is obviously so aroused already, his cock hard and straining against his jeans, but he's being so gentle with Luke, because he knows that's what Luke needs right now.

"You're so beautiful," Ashton murmurs, bending down to slowly kiss Luke as he strips himself of his jeans and boxers until they're both naked.

The sight of Ashton's bare body makes another rush of heat spread through Luke's body, his hole getting about ten times wetter, and just like last time, Ashton tenses, though unlike last time, he doesn't have to run away. He just hitches Luke's hips up to get a better look at his slick drenched entrance, tracing over him with the flat of three fingers.

Luke mewls, canting his hips down, trying to something, _anything_ inside him. Ashton coos at him and lets one finger push inside of him.

Luke moans, head tilting back, hand blindly reaching for Ashton's hand. Ashton can't get over how cute and _innocent_ he looks, even with his hard cock, the finger inside of him. He looks like an angel, a fucked out angel.

Ashton slowly sinks his single finger into Luke again, though Luke apparently has other plans, because he squeezes Ashton's hand, frowning at him. "C'mon, more, I can take it."

Ashton rolls his eyes fondly, doing as he's been asked. He sinks another finger into Luke, and then another, stretching Luke to get him ready, for his- _god_ , for his knot.

It's easy with how slick Luke is, how soft and pliant he is, letting Ashton do whatever he pleases because Luke trusts him. That knowledge makes Ashton's heart swell with joy and love, makes him lean down to nuzzle against Luke's forehead, kissing his cute little nose.

Luke arches up when Ashton nudges up against his prostate, a shrill scream falling from his lips as he comes for the first of many times that night. He rocks his hips down, fucking Ashton's fingers, broken sobs falling from his lips. "M'ready, m'ready, m'ready, please Ashton, _fuck_ , I need you."

Ashton kisses him quiet, gently tugging his fingers free of Luke's body, lining his cock up with his hole, pushing in.

His brain completely blanks for a moment, the intense tight heat of Luke around him making it feel like all the breath has been punched from his lungs, especially when Luke clamps down on him, coming instantly from the press of his alpha's cock. He groans, head falling into the crook of Luke's neck, filling him up with short little thrusts of his hips, until he's completely bottomed out.

He starts up a gentle pace, not wanting to hurt the small boy underneath him, the mere thought of that happening making his heart physically clench in his chest. He stays as slow as he can, ignoring the instincts clawing at him to just fuck Luke to pieces, knowing Luke's trembling body is wholly overwhelmed already.

He slides an arm around Luke's waist, pulling him up off the mattress slightly, his other hand intertwining with Luke's, Luke's unoccupied hand tangling into his hair.

"You feel so good, baby," Ashton whispers into Luke's ear, feeling his stomach tightening already, the vague feeling of his knot starting to plump up at the base of his cock.

Luke's letting out these sinful little whimpers, gorgeous eyes clenched tightly shut, pretty little mouth dropped open around his soft moans. It makes Ashton's heart swell in his chest, the desire to just hold and protect this boy overtaking his senses for a while. Luke's just so small and soft and shy, Ashton can't help but want to hold him all the time, keep him safe from the horrors of the world they lived in.

He's so weak for this omega, is the thing, and Luke isn't even _his_ , not officially. He's just so gone for this beautiful boy, who has a heart made of gold, who can make anyone smile with just a flash of his pretty blue eyes, who's kind and compassionate to anyone he meets. Luke's so genuine, so amazing and gorgeous and Ashton's so in love with him.

Ashton can't cope with all of these feelings, so he just presses his mouth anywhere on Luke he can reach, licking over his collarbones, panting against his cheek. His entire existence is consumed by Luke, it's the most amazing feeling.

"God, you're- you're so beautiful," Ashton gasps, thrusting into Luke with a helpless little whimper. "I can't- I love you so goddamn much, I love you, _I'm in love with you-"_

The words make Luke cry out, coming again, pulling Ashton down against him so that they're pressed completely together. Luke just kisses his shoulder, tightening his hold on Ashton's hand. "I love you," he mumbles back, voice muffled by Ashton's skin.

Ashton inhales, pressing his lips to the side of Luke's neck, just over where the bonding gland is. He shifts the angle of his hips when he licks over it, stroking directly into Luke's prostate with every move.

Luke whimpers, head tilting against Ashton's shoulder. He's so full, and with the constant pressure against his prostate, and Ashton's lips against his neck, he can't help it when he comes again, trapped underneath Ashton's body, though he never wants to be set free.

Ashton pants in his ear, stomach tightening. "Fuck, you feel so good, sweetheart, so perfect. You're doing amazing baby, so well for me."

Luke keens, frantically pushing himself down to meet Ashton's thrusts, stuffing himself full again and again.

Ashton can feel his knot plumping up, threatening to push into Luke. It makes his blood pound hot in his veins, pulse thrumming in his ears.

"I love you," Luke whimpers, pushing up to steal a kiss, rocking down to try and get Ashton's knot inside of him.

Ashton groans, pressing his knot inside of Luke with one sharp thrust of his hips, locking the two of them together. Ashton shudders, falling on top of Luke, plastered to his body. Luke comes dry this time, finally loose and pliant afterwards.

Luke plays with Ashton's hair gently, waiting for him to calm down a bit before he nudges his shoulder, eyes innocent and wanting when he murmurs, "I want you to mate me."

Ashton chokes, hips giving a small aborted jerk. "What?"

Luke cups his cheek, leaning up to kiss him. "I want you to mate me. Please, I love you and want only you, I want you to be my alpha."

Ashton searches his eyes for any hint of uncertainty, but can only find the deepest amount of love. He sighs, body relaxing, because _fuck_ if the thought of Luke being his omega doesn't make his heart clench, nothing will.

He doesn't reply in words, only ducks his head and once again licks over the bonding gland in Luke's neck. Luke tilts his head, offering him more, and Ashton can't take it any longer, he _has_ to mate Luke, so he bites down on the bonding gland at the same time Luke sinks his teeth into Ashton's neck, and both can feel the affects of it immediately. Ashton can sense what Luke's feeling and thinking, Luke's heartbeat pounding in his mind.

"Fuck," Ashton mumbles, dragging his mouth up to kiss Luke, his omega, his  _mate_. He'll never get tired of that.

Luke smiles against his lips, stroking the back of his neck. "I love you."

Ashton grins softly down at him, rolling them onto their sides so that Luke can snuggle into his chest. "I love you, sweetheart."

His pulse pounds with the love he feels for the boy when he just drifts off to sleep, safe and secure with his hand resting palm down over Ashton's heart.

Ashton kisses his forehead, breathing in his delicious scent, before he lets his own eyes slip closed, falling asleep with the sweet feeling of his omega in his arms.

His life is kind of perfect.

;

(Years later, Ashton comes home to his daughter bouncing up and down, excitedly telling him her adventures in preschool that morning, while his mate smiles softly at them from the doorway. Luke's only gotten more beautiful with age, his blue eyes deep and still holding the shine of innocence that stole Ashton's heart all those years ago. Ashton lopes over to him with his daughter on his hip, stealing a kiss from Luke before his hand wanders down to splay over the swell of Luke's tummy, feeling an answering kick against his palm.

He draws Luke into his side, kissing his head, then kisses his daughter's cheek, hand still resting on the bump of their soon to be born son, and Ashton can't help but think that yeah, his life is definitely perfect.)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! pls leave comments and kudos pls also follow me on tumblr: lucashemwow


End file.
